This invention relates to foam plastics sheet materials having a decorative relief finish, such as wallcovering materials.
In order to give a decorative relief finish to foamed plastics sheet materials it is known to use mechanical embossing or selective foaming using foam inhibitors or kickers (sometimes known as "chemical embossing").
The former tends to require expensive and massive machinery. The latter tends to create a glossy, rounded appearance with a depth of relief which is only a small fraction of the foam thickness.